When She cries
by Jennisstellar
Summary: I'm only posting this to see if I should continue I have almost 2 chapters written.Clare is abused and hides it from Eli her best friend and neighbor since they were little


***Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or it's characters. I also don't own the song that inspired this book. When She cries by Britt Nicole.**

**The characters are oocish. They are next door neighbors and just friends for now also both of their houses are single story for the purpose of this story.**

**When she cries**

**Chapter 1/You Alright?**

Shesits in front of her mirror staring at her has been an hour since her father had slapped was starting to bruise she winced when she touched it she decided she should cover it up before she goes to meet Eli at the phone rings and the caller id says -Eli- she answers it. "Hey Eli." She tries to sound like everything is okay.

"Hey blue eyes we still on to meet at the Dot?" Clare bites the inside of her bottom lip. "Yup I'm just getting ready to leave." "Alright be careful see yea soon blue eyes." "Okay I will be see you soon Eli." She hangs up the phone and finishes covering up her bruised was cheek.

She grabs her jacket opens up her bedroom window quietly and slips through her feet touch the ground she shuts her window behind her and heads towards the crisp air that was spring in Toronto was soothing to she knew it she was at the Dot. She saw Eli sitting at a table in the opened the door when she walked in she heard the bell above the door made her jump a little she walked over to where Eli was sitting.

"Hey." she said as she was still stands up and hugs her."Hey blue eyes sit please." He waits for her to sit down before he sits back down."I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you." I shake my head."No it's fine." He looks at me worried. "Clare is everything alright?" I look at him."Yeah everything is do you ask?" I bite the inside of my bottom lip."You just seem out of it is sure you're okay?" He stares at me and I all I can think is I hope he can't tell I have a massive bruise on my cheek.

"Yes Eli I'm fine I promise." I smile at him hoping he'll buy it. "Okay but you would tell me if something was wrong right?" He looks at me and puts his hand on top of were resting on the table."Of course I would Goldsworthy we've been friends since we were little.I mean we are next door neighbors." I smile a little and he smiles back."Okay Edwards what are we doing after this?" I take my hands off the table as our order comes."Thank you." I said to Peter he smiles and walks away.

"You never answered me." Eli said grabbing his burger to take a bite. "I got to go back know I do have a thing some people call homework." He laughs at my attempt of sarcasam."Yeah okay Edwards stand me up to do homework." I roll my eyes eating some of my fries."I really do have to do homework or my parents will kill me you know how they are with my grades." I bite the inside of my cheek. "I know I guess I'll just go home then.I'll drive you home so you don't have to walk." I smile."Thanks Eli." I finish my food and milkshake as Eli finishes his." to go blue eyes?" I nod as I stand up.

Eli gets up and goes to pay.I walk to meet him at the he was done at the counter he walks over to me by the door. He opens the door for me I walk out the door and wait for him.A few seconds later we are walking across the street to Morty. He opens the door for me before climbing in on the other ride to our houses was pulled into his driveway."Thanks again Eli,See you later." He smiles as I get out of Morty.

**Eli's Pov **

I Smile as Clare gets out of Morty.I was trying to hide the fact that I was still worried about She hadn't been herself.I sat in Morty for a minute I saw her climb through her window but I brushed it off.I got out of my car and headed inside and to my room.I opened my shades up so I could see in Clare's room I could see her pacing the floor. I watched her for a second and then I saw her dad come in I decided I should stop watching. I went to my computer and checked my facerange nothing was really going on so I clicked off that and went to get a soda.I grab a Mountain dew out of the fridge.

"Hey baby boy thought you'd be out with Clare." I look up from the counter at her. "She said she had homework to do." CeCe nods her head."Well maybe she did I know how Helen and Randall are when it comes to her grades." I smile lightly and take a gulp of my kisses the back of my head and goes into the living room.I go back to my room and check on Clare I didn't see her so she must be in the bathroom.

**Clare's Pov**

I was standing in front of my mirror in my bathroom.I now had another bruise this one on my left cheek.I was letting the tears free fall which stung against my cheeks.I was glad I had locked the door behind me.I searched my bathroom until I found a razor that was sharp and clean.I smile satisfied I found one I look at myself in the mirror before I run the blade down my left wrist.I giggle to myself as I watch the blood bubble out of the cut.I decide I should sit down.I slowly slide to the floor and let my wrist go limp.I hear my mom knock on the door.

"Clare honey dinner is you eating?" The room was spinning so I decided it was time to stop the flowing blood. I Wrapped a washcloth around it and slowly got up off the floor. I heard mom leave I cleaned up my spilled blood and then wrapped some gauze around it .I hide my blade and bloody washcloth under the sink.I unlock the door and walk back into my bedroom.

I check my phone I had 4 messages from Eli,2 from Adam,and 1 from Alli.I read Alli's first.

_-Clare where are you we had a shopping day planned? -Alli_

I replied. -_Sorry had a shit ton of homework to do.-Clare_

I read Adam's next.

_-Clare Eli is really worried about you text him back ok.-Adam _I rolled my eyes and read the other one from him. -_I guess your ignoring me and Eli just text one of us back please-Adam_ I sent a message back._ -Sorry been busy and must have fallen asleep-Clare._

I read all of Eli's.

-_ Blue eyes everything ok-Eli_

_-Blue eyes are you mad at me-Eli_

_-Edwards answer me please-Eli_

_-Am i going to have to kidnap you-Eli_

I smile at the last one.I decide to call him I count the rings until I hear his voice on the other line.

"Hello Edwards." I bite my lower lip ."Hey Goldsworthy sorry I just got your texts I was doing my homework and must have fallen asleep." I said hoping he would believe me. "Alright well meet me on my porch swing in 5 minutes." He says. "O..kay why?" "Because I just wanna talk to my best that okay with you?" "Who is this best friend your speaking of?" I smile.

"Come on blue eyes you know it's you." I laugh."I know Eli I'll be there soon." "Okay see ya soon." We hang up.I put on my favourite hoodie and decide to exit my house through my window again.I do the same as earlier and run over to Eli's house I sit on the porch swing and wait for him to come out.

**Eli's POV**

I was glad when Clare finally got back to some reason my gut was telling me something was wrong with her.I grab two sodas out of the fridge and walk out to the porch swing.I smile at her and hand her her soda and I shut the front door behind me.I walk over to the swing and sit down beside her."So why did I have to meet you here?" She looks at me and I smirk."I needed to know that my blue eyes was alright." "Why do you insist that there is something wrong?" I look at her."Because I know you too well blue eyes." "Well not well enough Goldsworthy nothing is wrong with me.I promise I will tell you if there is something wrong so please just drop it." I nod my head.

"Okay I'll drop it for you cold? I can get you a blanket."


End file.
